


That Which I Love

by Glinda



Series: Sappho Quotes Prompt Table [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: There is a great deal about Jillian that Rebecca doesn't understand, but that doesn't make her care any less about the subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in September for the prompt - Sappho #2. Some men say an army of horse

It’s peaceful on the roof after the noise of the lab, and to be honest, the rest of the firehouse, below. A lifetime in academia has inured her to the quiet bustle and repressed emotions and sudden outbursts of passion that mark that world. The honest passion and unashamed enthusiasm for their subject that pervades the ‘Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination’ is both refreshing and a little exhausting. She’s very glad that young Jillian has clearly found ‘her people’ but for all they are several degrees of less ‘on’ than Jillian, Rebecca is glad that she’s only visiting this particular research facility.

She has however, spent a glorious couple of hours poking through Jillian’s research and experiments, picking holes and having delightful, mind-expanding arguments with Jillian. As loath as she would be to admit it out loud, she’s missed Holtzmann these last few years and following her career from a distance is just not as satisfying as standing in a lab with her. Despite the discomforts and inconveniences of commercial air flight, Rebecca is unreservedly glad she came.

As though summoned by the thought, Jillian appears at Rebecca’s side. Quiet the way she always is when she talks about something that really, truly matters.

“So…what do you think?”

There are so many things that statement could be about, but Rebecca doesn’t pretend for a moment not to understand.

“It’s…not what I would have chosen for you. But this place, this work, these people. They make you happy; they are what’s important to you. And therefore they are,” her lips quirk with remembrance, “the most beautiful thing on the black earth.”

“Thank you. They are…” Jillian takes a moment to steady herself, as though to steel herself for some great confession, “what I love.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Rebecca replies slipping her arm around her former student, allowing the head that falls on her shoulder in return. She is so very proud of her protégée and all that she has achieved, the personal no less than the professional.


End file.
